Captain Cold
Captain Cold 'is one of The Flash's Villains who appears in the Injustice: Comic Series and as a playable character in ''Injustice 2. Biography Sworn to ending all crime, the Regime hunted down and brutally executed every member of the Rogues, including Captain Cold’s sister, Golden Glider. Using his skills as a thief and his iconic Cold Gun, Cold now seeks his vengeance. He’ll gladly use the Society to achieve it. Injustice 2 Captain Cold is first seen onstage during Gorilla Grodd's speech to the Society. He is then seen walking with Grodd and a few other fellow Society members, warning Grodd that he shouldn't betray them. Grodd reassures him that he won't as long as they have a common agenda and sends him off with Cheetah to go with the first wave of soldiers. Before he leaves though, he tells Grodd about the lost shipment of fear toxin and that he hopes that his "silent partner" can still deliver. He is later seen walking up to his old nemesis, Flash, wounded when Deadshot shot him in the leg and Captain Cold fires a cold blast on his injured leg. Flash then expresses shock that Captain Cold would go along with such a chaotic day. Cold agrees about how chaotic the situation is, comparing it to the day that Superman formed the Regime. Flash tries to convince him to aid him in helping the innocent people caught in the chaos, before Captain Cold angrily refuses, comparing them to his friends and his sister. Ignoring Flash's apologies about his lost friends and sister, he engages in battle with him, with Flash emerging the victor. Later in the story, he teams up with Reverse Flash in attacking Wonder Woman at the Ace o' Clubs Bar. He attempts to freeze her, but Wonder Woman deflects it, causing Reverse Flash to be hit and freeze. Cold compliments Wonder Woman before the two circle each other. Before battling, Wonder Woman asks why Cold joined the Society. He explains that he did so to gain vengeance against the Regime for executing his sister. Wonder Woman replies that it was his fault that his sister died since he led her into a life of crime, which made her a target to the Regime. The two then fight, but Wonder Woman emerges victorious. He is not seen again for the rest of the story. He, along with the other members of the Society, disband when he learns that Brainiac will destroy the Earth, rather than let them conquer it. Powers and Abilities Captain Cold possesses a cold gun, which generates a cold field at absolute zero temperatures, completely draining molecules of their kinetic energy, preventing them from generating motion. The Cold Gun can also fire streams of ice as beams, creating ice wherever they strike. Cold is a skilled tactician and has led the Rogues for many years. Special Moves *'Cold Blast: '''Captain Cold shoots an icy shard out of his gun at the opponent. *'Death-Cicle: 'Captain Cold shoots ice into the air. Then ice appears on a spot and an icicle rains down to pierce the opponent. *'The Wall: 'Captain Cold sprays a wall of ice in front of him, *'Big Freeze: 'Captain Cold fires an icy shot at the opponent's legs. *'Frost Field: 'Captain Cold shoots a cold field outward. If the opponent is caught within, they will slowly take damage. If they stay in too long, the opponent will be frozen for a few seconds. *'Cyclotron Charge: 'Captain Cold charges up his gun to increase damage from his moves. *'Frosted Tips: 'Captain Cold incases himself in icy crystal armor. If the opponent tries to hit him, they will receive damage back to them. *'Glacier Grenade: 'Captain Cold shoots a small grenade out of his gun. It then emits a large icy field to slowly hurt his opponent and eventually freeze him/her. *'Cryogenic Blast: Captain Cold releases a large cold field around himself, freezing anyone caught within. Other Moves Character Trait Super Move *'Absolute Zero: '''Captain Cold shoots a cold blast at the opponent. If it hits, they are then transported to a cold field where Captain Cold rides an icy trail while riddling the opponent with ice blasts. After reaching the top, Captain Cold jumps and forms a large icicle then uses it to crush the opponent underneath. Move List Ending ''Going after the Regime was one thing. But destroy the planet for Brainiac? You really thought I'd go through with it, Grodd? Really?! BLEEP you! Sorry it's been a while, Sis. I know I've always got an excuse. But this time, I-I finally figured out the right way to honor your memory. I know what you're thinking--"Old Lenny sold out." So what? I'm making sure the Regime and Brainiac never happen again. Even buried the hatchet with old Scarlet Speedster. Ironically or whatever, he's the best partner I ever had. 'Sides you, Sis. Costumes Captain Cold wears a blue body suit of plated armor along with a parka hood and a pair of custom tinted goggles. To the right is the base skin for Captain Cold, Mister Snart. He is wearing his default gear. The remainder of his costumes can be found on his gallery page. Trivia * His voice actor C. Thomas Howell previously voiced Reverse-Flash from Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox. * Captain Cold is the second character to physically curse, the first was Lobo. He curses out Grodd in his Multiverse ending. * Cold appears to have affections for Black Canary. His interactions with Poison Ivy also indicate that he also likes her too. * One of his moves, Prison Break, is a reference to the TV show of the same name, starring Wentworth Miller and Dominic Purcell. ** Incidentally, both Miller and Purcell portray Cold and his partner-in-crime Heat Wave respectively in CW's The Flash and DC's Legends of Tomorrow. *** Additionally, if one looks closely enough at the Cold Gun, they'll see the emitter is identical to that of the Cold Gun wielded by Miller's Captain Cold. * In Injustice: Gods Among Us, he is mentioned in clash dialogue by Flash when fighting against Killer Frost, saying "You're no Captain Cold". * This is one of the few incarnations of Captain Cold that's completely willing to take lives. * If facing Doctor Fate, they will great each by their titles "Captain' and "Doctor". Snart will then joke that all they need is a preist and they can walk into a bar, refering to an old joke. * In the 2.5 Update for Injustice 2 Mobile (Released on September 26, 2018) Multiverse Captain Cold was added onto the roster. But the character is Deceased in the Series he's from. Category:Villains Category:Flash Villains Category:Rogues Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Comic Characters Category:Justice League Villains Category:Injustice 2 Playable Characters Category:Society Members Category:Suicide Squad Members Category:Gadget Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters